


Danny Loses His Pants

by kakei



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakei/pseuds/kakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sleeps over at Steve's, decides to cook half naked, and things get a little spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny Sleeps Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first time writing a hawaii five-o fan fic, so please excuse me if it's no bueno. Thanks for reading! ^-^

Danny slept on his couch last night, saying something about a flood in his bathroom. Not that Steve minded. He likes having Danny in his house, makes it not so lonely. He gave Danny a pair of sweats to wear and a "US NAVY" shirt that he'd given Danny as a birthday gift. Danny had left the shirt behind the last time he slept over. Steve had been somewhat sad but grateful when he'd left it behind, because his heart seems to pound every time he sees Danny wear the shirt. It's a tad too large, but pulls across his biceps in a nice way. Steve certainly did not wear the shirt to bed the next night because it smelled like Danny. Nuh uh. 

When Danny showed up on his doorstep last night, he'd been tempted to just tell Danny to sleep in his bed with him, but he couldn't. Sure, he'd been hopelessly head over heels for Danny for awhile, but he's Steve McGarrett. He does not do the whole head over heels thing. Well, at least he didn't. But Danny came into his life and shook everything up. 

Anyway, Danny had been laying on the couch (he refused the guest bedroom because he's stubborn and illogical) with the TV louder than he needed it, when Steve decided to go to bed. 

"Night, Danno." Steve said, making his way to the stairs. 

"Yeah, night Steven." Danny said with a smile, and Steve could barely suppress a groan. Danny might just be the death of him.


	2. Danny Loses His Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to get their personalities right, I hope I'm succeeding. Thanks for reading <3

See, Danny's tired. Not like sleep tired. Like emotionally and mentally tired from dealing with Steve and this stupid attraction Danny has for him. 

Danny doen't want to be attracted to him, but he is. Boy, he is. He's attracted to Steve like a moth is attracted to a flame.

Danny is especially tired of being attracted to Steve and not being able to do anything. He knows they'd be hot like the sun in the bedroom, but he'd like more than that too. Maybe some beach side dinner dates. Cliche chocolates and rose petals on the bed on valentines day. Y'know, the whole shabang. Maybe a swim or two (don't tell Steve). 

He loves Steve. Like, enough to eat pineapple on pizza... On occasion. 

So he's ready to risk everything. 

Right now, standing in Steve McGarrett's kitchen in nothing but a shirt given to him by Steve McGarrett, making strawberry pancakes. 

Most of his ass, is totally on display. And he can pretty much say the same about his front. Just seeing "US NAVY" written across the front of his shirt makes his dick twitch.

It's a ridiculous hour, because crazy ass SEAL McGarrett isn't reasonable about what time he rises to swim. 

He's super anxious because by the end of the day, he could either be falling asleep in the arms of Steve McGarrett, or he could be filling out a "request transfer" sheet. He's hoping for the former. 

"Yo, Danno? You still here?" He hears Steve call from the living room.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Danny calls back, then quickly drops down to the floor to rummage around in the cupboard under the sink. His ass is totally on display, his knees spread wide and his back bowed. 

"Wow, you're up earl-" He hears Steve stop short with a gasp and Danny smiles to himself. 

"Do you have any drain cleaner? I think I managed to clog the sink..." He leans forward more and he's sure Steve can see his balls.

When Steve doesn't respond, he leans back on his heels to see Steve staring. He gets up and walks over to stand in front of Steve, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Hello, earth to McGarrett." Danny snaps his fingers in front of Steve's face.

"You're not wearing pants." Steve blurts, still not looking at Danny.

"Very good, Steven. You are so observant." Danny gently pats his cheek to get Steve to look at him.

"Why are you not wearing pants, Danny?" Steve asks, his aneurism face beginning to show.

"That would be because," Danny begins, talking with his hands, "I spilled some very hot coffee on the sweats and, silly me, has a bad habit of not wearing underwear. I didn't want to bother you, so I figured ''what the hell'. Have I scarred you, babe? Want me to rush to get some pants to protect your virtue?" Danny can't help his smile.

Steve swallows noticeably and opens his mouth like he's about to say something, then snaps it shut.

"Okay then," Danny smiles. "I better get back to the pancakes." He really can't help his dick, totally hard under the shirt.

"Pancakes?" Steve sits at the table, apparently content to miss his swim. Danny can't help but notice the tent in Steve's pajama pants as he sits down.


	3. Steve Loses His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, there isn't any smut in this chapter, because I changed my mind last minute and decided to add some emotional Steve to the mix, so there will be another chapter, which will contain some smut, I promise.

Steve listens to Danny hum quietly as he finishes cooking breakfast. He can't pry his eyes away from him. The image of Danny on the floor, rooting around under the sink will forever be imprinted in his mind. It's so unlike Danny to act this way. He's up early, and half naked in Steve's kitchen. 

"Where do you keep the peanut butter?" Danny asks as he loads the toaster with bread.

Steve clears his throat. "Cupboard next to the fridge." 

Danny opens the cupboard and Steve realizes the peanut butter is on the top self. Danny reaches for it, but is a few inches off. When he reaches, the shirt rides up and Steve gets a view of Danny's entire ass. It looks very firm, Steve wants to get out of his chair and go to Danny and grope him. 

He let's out a groan when Danny climbs onto the counter, on his knees to grab the peanut butter. Danny glances over. 

"You okay, babe?" Danny asks as he smile and hops off the counter. Steve's mouth is dry, so dry. He just nods and reaches under the table to squeeze his dick. Danny plates the pancakes and puts the peanut butter on the toast, then brings one plate to Steve, along with a cup of coffee. He then goes and grabs his own plate, sitting across from Steve.

They eat in silence, and Steve keeps his eyes on his plate. Danny moans while he eats and Steve really questions on how Danny doesn't know the effect he's having on Steve.

"Damn, not too shabby huh?" Danny says as he eats the last bite of his breakfast.

"Yeah," Steve says, his voice rough. "It's good.. Really good.." He continues looking at his plate as he finishes the last few bites of his food.

Moments later, Danny slams a fist down on the table. Steve glances up and Danny looks more than a little pissed.

"Danny?" Steve studies him and pushes his plate to the center of the table.

"What's it gonna take Steve, huh? What? Do I have to put an apple in my mouth and serve myself ass up on a silver platter for you to acknowledge me, or make a move?" Danny's hands are gesturing wildly and it takes Steve a minute to catch what he said.

"Wha-"

"No, no, Steve. Silly me shouldn't have expected to catch any hints. You're impossible, Steven. Either reject me," Danny gets up from the table and makes his way over to Steve's side, then he sits directly where Steve's plate had just been, and he maneuvers his legs on either side of Steve. "Or let's do something, babe."

Steve is speechless. Danny Williams is sitting on his kitchen table, right in front of him, in nothing but a navy shirt, offering Steve all Steve has ever wanted. Steve looks up at Danny and tries his best to smile. He's happy, really. But, what if Danny just wants sex? Steve can do sex. But he can't do just sex with Danny.

"Danny..." Steve doesn't know what to say. Maybe just once. Just for Danny. He grabs the hem of Danny's shirt and Danny lifts his arms. After Steve throws the shirt on the floor, he takes his time to admire Danny, memorize his body. He runs his hands up and down Danny's thighs. He goes to reach for Danny's dick, but he sees something on Danny's hip. "What's that?"

"My di-"

"Danny. Not that, that." He puts his finger on the little tattoo on Danny's hip. Danny turns a bit onto his other side so Steve can see the tattoo. "A baby seal? Why a baby seal?"

"It reminds me of what I love." Danny states with a shrug of his shoulder.

"You love seals?" Steve asks with a smirk.

"Just one." Danny says, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. It takes Steve a minute to understand what Danny means. He opens his mouth, but snaps it shut and drops his head, feeling his eyes prickle with tears.

See, Steve would like to think he isn't that much of an emotional person, but he's never really been in love. He never let himself, because everybody leaves. He'd been totally blindsided when he realized he was in love with Danny. He always thought it was okay, Danny was safe, Danny would always be there. But what if they really, truly start something, and Danny realizes Steve is too hard to love? 

"Steve? Come on, don't go all silent SEAL on me, babe." Danny says, placing his palm on Steve's cheek. Steve grabs the backs of Danny's thighs and pulls him off the table and into his lap. Of course, the first time he cries in over a decade, is seen by the man he's totally in love with. How appealing. "Jeez, babe, what's the matter? Do you cry every time you have a hot, sweaty, naked man in your lap?" Danny kids, wiping at Steve's cheeks. Steve groans and drops his head onto Danny's shoulder. 

"This isn't me, Danno. I don't know. I'm scared. Everybody leaves. Everybody. I can't stand the thought of you leaving. I'll break if you leave, Danny." Steve says, looking Danny in the eyes. 

"Steven, you listen to me. I love you. That means I'll be here, through thick and thin, all the bullet wounds we can possibly take, all your crazy antics. I don't care. Throw at me what you will, because I'm not going anywhere. For me to leave, either someone would have to drag me away, kicking and screaming, or you'd have to tell me you want me to leave. Got it? If you wanna do this, we'll do it. Til death do us part." Danny says, running his hands over Steve's chest and shoulders. 

Steve pulls Danny to him, clutching at Danny's back and burying his head into Danny's neck. 

"Promise?" Steve asks.

"Cross my heart."

"Then yeah, Danny. Let's do this."

"Kiss me, Steve."


	4. Steve and Danny Fall into Bed

Danny has never, ever had anybody show as much appreciation for his body as Steve McGarrett. It borders on worship.

Steve told him to go up to the bedroom and lay on his stomach, so that's where he is. Steve is sitting at end of the bed, massaging Danny's calves. He'd gone to get massage oil when he'd told Danny to go to the bedroom. He'd started with Danny's feet and now he's moving from Danny's calves to his thighs. Danny moans as Steve massages the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

Danny's never had a partner give him a massage. He'd given plenty to Rachael, but she'd never returned the favor. Steve's thorough, makes sure Danny's muscles are relaxed before he moves on to the next body part. 

Steve moves to Danny's ass next, and Danny can't help but clench at the first touch. Steve chuckles and continues massaging. It's not like Danny doesn't like having his ass touched, it feels damn nice, he's just not used to it. Danny moans as Steve's continues to massage, relaxing Danny's further. 

"You spoil me, babe. Be careful, keep this up and I may expect a massage every time." Danny mutters contently.

"Maybe not every time, Danny, but I wouldn't mind doing this on occasion. You're hot, Danno, so fucking hot." Steve groans out the last part and situates himself so he's sitting on Danny's ass, his hard cock nearly nestled between Danny's cheeks. 

Danny pushes up a little and shimmies his hips, making Steve groan. Steve lays down on top of Danny and thrusts a few times before he leans back up and continues to massage Danny's back and shoulders. 

"Steve, you don't have to do this. We could move onto the next... Activity, if you want to." Danny says, then let's out a moan as Steve works on a knot in Danny's shoulder. 

"We'll get there, Danno, be patient." Steve finishes massaging, then begins kissing and licking- must be flavored massage oil- down Danny's body. "I love your body, Danny. You don't know how many loads I've blown thinking about you. So, fucking, many." Danny moans at the thought. "Remember when you were here the other day with Grace?" 

"Yeah." Danny grunts. 

"Remember when I disappeared, claiming food poisoning?" 

"Mm." 

"Well, in all honesty, seeing you in board shorts got me all hot and bothered. I jerked off in the bathroom, three fingers up my ass, thinking about you fucking me in ocean." He's laying over Danny at this point, whispering into Danny's ear, running his hands over Danny's arms. "Promise me we'll do that, Danny."

Danny's moans and thrusts into the mattress. "I promise, Steven."

Steve flips Danny over and kisses him hot and heavy, tongues battling. When they pull apart, they're each gasping for air. Steve gives him a quick kiss before licking down Danny's torso. He nibbles at each of Danny's nipples before moving down to suck at Danny's belly button. Danny moans and arches his back at the new sensation. He places his hands on Steve's head.

"Jesus, Steve." He gives Steve's hair a little pull and Steve moans into Danny's belly button. He licks down Danny's shaft to his balls and Danny cries out, giving another tug to Steve's hair (he could just imagine Steve getting haircut, then he'd have to say "what am I supposed to pull on now, Steven?"). Steve puts his hands under Danny's legs and pushes them toward his chest. He dives in and licks over Danny's entrance. Danny swears all the air leaves his body at that point. After minutes of licking and nibbling, Steve's stiffens his tongue and pushes it in. 

Danny does his best to shove his ass up towards Steve's face. It feels so, so good. Like nothing he's ever felt. 

"Steve, god Steve, more." Danny's got his eyes squeezed shut, trying to avoid embarrassing himself by coming too soon. Steve licks up and down Danny's shaft a few more times, then pulls away to rummage through the night stand. 

After grabbing lube and a condom, Steve returns to Danny, kissing him while he lubes up his fingers. He works in one, then two fingers. He scissors his fingers, then strikes Danny's prostate. Danny shivers as pleasure courses through his entire body. His toes curl and he pants. "Jesus Steve, why are you such a god?" He gasps out, throwing his head back as Steve continues to rub over his prostate.

Steve laughs breathlessly as he adds another finger. "I read a lot of books in the Navy."

Danny groans at the thought of Steve jerking quickly in the bathroom on base after reading gay erotic novels.

Steve pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom. Danny grabs his wrist.

"Listen, Steve. If were gonna do this, really do this and commit to each other, do we really need that?" Danny's still breathing heavy, eager to have Steve in him. Steve's big, and he wonders momentarily if it'll fit.

"I... I've never gone bare... You're sure, Danny?" Steve says running his hands up and down Danny's legs. 

"Yeah, Steve. I want you, and nobody else. I wanna feel you, Steve, please." 

"God yeah, Danno." Steve leans downs to kiss Danny and lines himself up. "Ready?" Danny nods. "Just remember to breathe. Push out against me if it hurts, okay?" Danny nods again and Steve begins to push in slowly. He grabs Danny's hands with his own and twines their fingers, placing their hands on the pillow by Danny's head.

Steve rests his forehead on Danny's and they stare into each other's eyes. 

"Jesus Danno, so fucking tight, babe." 

"God Steve. You're too big.. Hurts.." Danny grunts. It isn't totally bad, just burns. He breathes and tries to relax. He pushes out like Steve told him to. Steve halts.

"Want me stop, Danny? I don't wanna hurt you." Steve begins to pull out.

"No!" Danny puts his legs around Steve's waist to prevent him from pulling out. "No, no. It's good. Just... burns. I want it, Steve. Come on, keep going."

Steve leans forward and kisses Danny softly. He pushes in slowly and soon he's fully seated. "Jesus, Danny. This is better than I imagined." He breathes into Danny's neck. "Fuck."

Danny groans and shifts his hips. "C'mon Steve, move it." Danny smiles and Steve does too. He begins slowly at first, then speeds up. Their moans fill the room and Danny reaches down to stroke himself. 

Steve hits Danny's prostate over and over and Danny is spilling all over his own stomach. He tightens around Steve, and soon Steve is coming too, spilling hotly into Danny. Danny gasps at the feeling, it feels better than it should, he's so damn happy. He just had hot sex with Steve McGarrett. 

He's in love with Steve McGarrett. Steve McGarrett is in love with him. Danny can't help but smile. 

"What?" Steve pulls out and smiles down at Danny in return. 

"I just can't believe it. We're together. I'm just really, really happy."

"Me too, Danno. Me too." He leans in a kisses Danny. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Steven. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :*


End file.
